


Founding Father's Host Club

by orphan_account



Series: Baguette Twins [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex falls victim to play the 'Which One is Lafayette Game'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Founding Father's Host Club

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. This /exactly/ what you think it will be. Let's face it. It was gonna happen eventually.  
> And yes, I'm gonna make this a series (and actually try to keep up with it unlike my other one oops. But I just watched Civil War so I'll probably write for that one again soon. Probably.)  
> Enjoy this crack filled nonsense! XOXO Aida~

Lafayette came back to New York the first day of winter break. So the next day they had to pack up and go home to Virginia. It wasn’t the worst thing in the world. They didn’t mind going home, it was nice to be reminded that they were rich. Nice to be lazy and let other people make them food in their homes.

It was just ill timed. For everyone.

So currently, Lafayette was trying convince Jefferson that it’d be a brilliant idea to have Alex, John, and Hercules over for the rest of the break. Or at least for a few days.

“I really don’t think that’s the wisest choice, Laf,” Jefferson frowned, as he sat on his bed.

Lafayette, who was sitting on the floor of Jefferson’s room, was thinking. He knew exactly why that wasn’t wise. But, he hadn’t seen John and Herc in _months_ , and he should really get to know Hamilton better. After all, they were roommates and he’s dating his brother.

“Oh come on! What’s the worse that could happen?”

Jefferson gave Lafayette a ‘I’m so done with you’ look. “Hm, well, let’s see. First of all, rooming situation? That will not go over well.”

“It’ll be fine! They’ll share the guest room. Plus, Alex could sneak into here after dad goes to sleep.”

Jefferson had to admit he already thought of that. It was definitely tempting. But he knew better.

He shook his head. “Yes, and then one of the maids are going to come in, and I’m going to get kicked out of the house.”

Lafayette pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth in thought. “That sounds extreme... I’ll get you up early.”

Thomas was going to remark on how that wouldn’t work, when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in!”

Jane Jefferson walked into the room, a smile on her face. Lafayette gave his mom a smile in return. Thomas however, knew that smile a bit too well. When he hit his final year of highschool, he became more aware of how his parents acted. That smile meant her and dad were going out of town.

_And before Christmas too. Go figure._

Jane went to sit down on Jefferson’s bed.

_Wait. Wait. They’re going to be gone. For over a day._

“So--”

“How long?” Thomas blurted out before he stopped himself.

Lafayette and Jane both look confused.

“Sorry. You uh... Have a tell when you and dad are going out of town.”

Thomas had to resist a smirk when his brother’s face lit up with realization.

Jane laughed and told the two it was true. Her and their father were going to be out of town for a business meeting. For five days. Minium.

“We’ll be back before Christmas, we promised.”

_Yeah, promised that before._

Thomas never really forgave the things his parents for the things they’ve done. Or didn’t do, is more accurate. They have missed four Christmases, and Lafayette was only there for two of them. They weren’t really the best at times. Their mother was better then their father though.

He’s the number reason he didn’t want Alex and them over. Lafayette doesn’t know, but their father is a typical homophobe. It always made Thomas’s blood boil when there was a gay couple on TV or in a restaurant and he saw his dad’s face of disgust. He tried really hard to make sure Lafayette doesn't know.

Lafayette seemed too excited to care if they might miss Christmas again.

Jane told them that will be leaving tonight, and will call. They won’t, but it’s nice to hear that she sounds like she will. They only call if something got delayed or they’re on their way home.

The moment she was out of the room. Thomas and Lafayette shared a look, both agreeing that Lafayette will ask the boys. Thomas felt a bit giddy that he was going to have a _boy_ that he’s _dating_ over. The fact that they can kiss in this house and not worry about his father. Thomas had never felt more rebellious until now.

**...**

So two days, a few texts, three plane tickets for here and back, and a chauffeur later, their gang was going to come visit. Unfortunately they could only stay for one night, but it was better than nothing.

One of the maids opened the door, as Thomas and Lafayette got into the entry room. Thomas grinned at seeing Alex look bewildered at how big this place was. John tried to act like he didn’t mind (Him and Hercules have been over before, but Jefferson never really paid attention to them), but he still seemed shell shock. Hercules honestly didn’t care.

Then Jefferson had a moment of panic. After him and Alex kissed, they agreed that definitely needed to happen again and they definitely needed to be a thing. Of course they decided that boyfriend and boyfriend was too early and not right. So they’re just... Hamilton and Jefferson. Of course, shortly after that everyone came back into the apartment and they all just hung out. Alex sat really close to Jefferson and it was great.

But they haven’t really talked one and one, and Jefferson was afraid that it might be different. That they wouldn’t be bickering and sending jabs back and forth.

“Compensating Jefferson?”

It then occurred to him that they probably could never stop bickering, even if they tried not to.

Thomas rolled his eyes. “You’re one to talk. Why else would you know such long and complicated words? As enticing as they sound.”

“Look who’s using big words themselves.”

“You had to learn from someone.”

“Oh? You’re a teacher now? Didn’t know they taught douchebaggery one-oh-one.”

Jefferson snorted. “Weird. You’re the top student.”

Alex was going to retort when John interrupted.

“So... You two moved on from insulting one another to... Flirt bickering?”

Hercules and Lafayette looked just as confused as John did. Thomas and Alex shared looks with each other.

“Is it working?” he asked to Alex.

Alex nodded. “Yeah. Clearly.”

Thomas seemed satisfied with that answer. “Then yes, we’re now flirt bickering.”

“Gross,” Laurens made a face.

**...**

The first two hours mostly consisted of video games. Because once Lafayette mentioned that they had Mario Kart, it became a war zone. There was fighting, yelling, shoving, and it eventually started resulting to cheap tactics.

To be specific it was a cheap tactic and it was done by Jefferson to everyone’s, sans Lafayette, surprise. It was getting down to the final moments and Lafayette was leading, Thomas was in second, and everyone was falling behind.

So, the man everyone believed to be proper and above everyone, who has only been giving out the occasional swears and was pretty quiet, reached a hand over to cover Lafayette’s eyes.

“THOMAS!” Lafayette shouted, as he tried to get away.

That wasn’t exactly shocking. A bit, but not completely.

Thomas laughed as he passed Laf and crossed the finish line seconds before he did.

“HA! Suck it!”

 _That_ was shocking.

Alex started laughing as Lafayette began cursing in French and how that was cheap. Thomas looked beyond smug. Hercules and John were staring in slight shock. Alex calmed down a bit and looked to his other friends.

“Did Thomas Jefferson, Mr. Elitist, just say ‘suck it’?”

"Oui, and he cheated,” Lafayette added bitterly.

“Oh please, you’ve done worse.”

“Nu huh.”

“Last time we played, I distinctly remember being hit with the controller.”

“It was an accident!”

“Right in the _face_.”

Alex, Herc, and John started cracking up. The two twins continued to bicker a bit more, before they just glared at each other. Then John picked up how he could for something to eat. Everyone started agreeing.

Hercules suggested pizza and Jefferson’s face lit up. Even Lafayette looked excited. They never once had pizza in this house. Their dad thought it was below them and they just never really fought it.

Thomas nodded in agreement.

“Cool, I’ll call,” Hercules suggested.

Thirty minutes later, they were hanging around the kitchen. Thomas was sitting on the island counter, next to Alex. John was leaning over the counter. Hercules and Lafayette each took a barstool. Like normal people.

They were passing out pizza slices, and as Jefferson took his from Alex he leaned forward to kiss him. He didn’t pull away until he heard John.

“Ew.”

Alex laughed as Thomas pulled away, smiling.

**...**

Eventually it became night, and they decided it would be perfect to watch a movie. They decided to watch, at Lafayette’s request (though Jefferson wasn’t going to argue), Les Mis. Thomas got everyone popcorn. When he came back, Alex went to the restroom.

Then an idea hit him.

“Laf! Double time, let’s go,” Jefferson prompted, quickly putting down the bowls of popcorn.

“What? Why?”

“Alex hasn’t played yet.”

Lafayette gasped and stood up in excitement. Hercules and John shared a look. Lafayette and Thomas both took off their shirts, in sync no less. John and Hercules helplessly stared. It was really hard not too.

Lafayette smirked at their faces as they switched shirts, just so it threw off Alex a bit more.

“Lauren's, can I use your hair tie?”

John nodded and undid his hair and handed the hair tie over.

“So, do we match?”

Once Hercules and John got passed their gawking, and realised what was happening they nodded. They’ve been a victim to this once. One of the few times they came over, Laf went to the bathroom and apparently switched with Jefferson. When Thomas came out, he acted just like Laf. No one knew the wiser until Lafayette couldn’t take it anymore and came out from his hiding spot laughing.

Hercules grinned. “This is going to be fun.”

Thomas laughed. “Agreed,” he added, using an amazing French accent.

The two sat next to each other, perfectly mimicking each other. Then Alex came back and stared at the two.

“Hamilton,” they greeted in sync.

“We realised something,” Jefferson said, French accent on point. “So consider it your lucky day that you’re here.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “What did you realise?”

Lafayette and Jefferson both answered, movements, and voice in perfect sync. “That you haven’t gotten to play the ‘which one is Lafayette’ game!”

“Okay,” Alex said slowly. “So I just have to pick which one of you is Lafayette?”

The two nodded.

“Is there a catch.”

“ _Non_ ,” Thomas answered.

“This is just for fun,” Lafayette explained.

Alex nodded, and looked between the two carefully.

“This is easy,” he pointed to the twin on the right. “You’re Laf.”

And he was right. The two blinked and stared at each other. Even Hercules and John were taken by surprise.

“You cheated,” Jefferson accused.

Alex laughed and sat down on the left side of the couch. “How?”

Thomas pulled his hair out of the ponytail and handed the hair band back to Laurens, who just placed it on the end table for the rest of the evening.

“How did you know?”

“It was kind of obvious.”

“But how?” Lafayette asked. “We were in perfect sync, _non_?”

Alex nodded. “No, you guys were. But no matter how hard you try to be like Laf,” he told Thomas. “You cannot mask your arrogance. It’s your prominent feature.”

Thomas looked offended, and Lafayette laughed.

“I suppose that is true,” Laf agreed.

This set off some debate between the two, before changing the subject to telling about Alex the times it did work. Eventually, everyone remembered what they were supposed to be doing. Everyone moved around a bit to get comfortable.

Laf left the couch to sit with Hercules and John on the other couch. Alex and Jefferson shifted so Jefferson was next to the arm rest, and Alex had his head on the armrest, as he laid on top of Thomas’s lap.

**...**

Thomas must’ve dozed off during the movie, because he felt himself wake up to the feeling of someone writing on his chest through his shirt. Though with a finger and not a pencil or pen.

He opened his eyes to see that movie was now on the menu screen. He looked down to see, Alex absent mindedly writing out letters on his chest.

“Mmm, bored?”

Alex smiled and looked up to Thomas. “Little. Tired too.”

Jefferson rubbed at his eyes with a yawn. “What time is it?”

“A little past midnight,” Alex answered.

“Well... You can sleep in the guest room, or the couch, or...”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Or?”

“I just so happen have to my own room with a Queen size bed.”

Alex grinned a bit and sat up, turning himself around so he could face. “Yeah? Does your rich ass have a really nice mattress?”

“Wanna find out?”

“Yes.”

**...**

They didn’t have sex. Instead, to Alex’s surprise, they just talked about whatever they wanted until three am in the morning.

**...**

Thomas woke up to Alex curled into his chest. Grinning he pressed a kiss to the top of Alex’s head. Alex didn’t move. Thomas wasn’t surprised that he was a heavy sleeper.

Jefferson wanted to stay in this moment for a while. A small part of him was still terrified that one of the maids were going to come in and tell his dad. He decided that it would be best if he just woke up. He carefully moved away from Alex to the other edge of the bed. He was about to get up before he was stopped.

“Mmm, stay,” Alex yawned.

_Or I guess he’s just good at pretending to sleep._

Thomas felt warm, and went to check the time on his phone. It was only seven forty. The maids usually didn’t even start cleaning until elven.

“I should get up,” he told Alex.

“Thooommaaass, please?” Alex whined, still half asleep.

He couldn’t say no to that.

“Shhh,” Thomas told him, moving back to Alex as they went back into their cuddle. “Go back to sleep Alexander. I’ll stay here,” he told him, kissing his head again.

“Good,” Alex mumbled and quickly went back to bed.

Thomas just laid there, let his fingers travel up and down the back of Alex’s shirt. This was okay. Alex was here, his dad was not. The maids won’t come in. It’ll be fine.

**...**

Jefferson went in and out of sleep, making sure he wouldn't sleep past eleven. In the end, he only managed about two hours.

“Alexander?” Jefferson asked quietly.

“Shh.”

Jefferson rolled his eyes. “I’m bored and hungry. I’m getting breakfast,” he told him and moved away.

“Noooo. Stay and sleep.”

“I’m not tired and I’m bored,” he moved to sit up and stretched his arms up above his head.

Alex huffed. “Play on your phone. Stay.”

Jefferson had to admit he drive a hard bargain. But he couldn’t lay in bed for another minute. “I’m also hungry.”

“But you’re warm.”

“Well if you really still want to hold onto me, I’ll be downstairs,” Jefferson told him, as he took his phone and left the room.

Jefferson came down to see everyone else up. They were laying around, in the same positions that he saw them in last night and were absently minded watching TV. Well, Laf was, John and Herc kept going in and out of sleep. Jefferson shook his head and walked into the kitchen. He made himself some cereal and then sat down on the free couch.

“Dad would kill if he knew you had milk near his couch,” Lafayette pointed out, sounding just as awake as he did.

Jefferson snorted, but didn’t answer. His dad would kill him for the past twenty four hours. He could care less. He finished it soon enough, and without spilling. He took it back to the kitchen and dumped the dish in the sink.

When he came back, Lafayette was stretching, and Herc and John actually looked awake. Thomas went to sit down when he heard his door open.

“Rematch on the Lafayette game?” Jefferson asked.

Laf raised an eyebrow, but agreed anyway. Laurens’ hair tie was still on the table, and Thomas took it, so he could put his hair up. They both took one corner of the couch, perfectly mirroring each other. This time they didn’t change shirts, just in case. Alex came down, and neither of them said anything. They looked over to Alex, each giving him a wave, and went back to the TV.

“You guys really like this game, huh?” Alex asked, yawning as he took a seat next to Jefferson. Resting his head on his shoulder, and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Or has no one ever beat you two at it?”

“They didn’t even talk, what the fuck Alex?” John asked.

Thomas sighed, and undid his hair. “Seriously? How?”

Alex awkward shrugged and practically melted into Jefferson’s side. Lafayette huffed in annoyance. John and Hercules shared baffled looks. Thomas moved a bit so he was hugging Alex to his chest again.

“I still think you’re cheating,” he whispered.

“I’m not.”

Thomas actually believed that, and it made him feel really happy. Happy that someone easily knows who is who, and the fact that person is Alexander just makes everything better. Somehow. He looked over to see that Lafayette was grinning too. Laf turned and he knew that he was thinking the same thing.

“If you say so,” Thomas replied.

**Author's Note:**

> SHOUT OUT TO MY BETA, FLAMING-SALAMANDERS. I LOVE YOU FRIEND.
> 
> Oh, and hey, shameless self-promotion; monarch-aida.tumblr.com


End file.
